superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Hex
Jonah Hex is a 2010 American superhero western film based on the DC Comics character of the same name.4 Directed by Jimmy Hayward at his live-action directorial debut from a screenplay by Neveldine/Taylor, the film stars Josh Brolin in the title role, John Malkovich, Megan Fox, Michael Fassbender, Will Arnett, Michael Shannon and Wes Bentley. Plot During the American Civil War, Jonah Hex (Josh Brolin) serves as a Confederate cavalryman until his commanding officer Quentin Turnbull (John Malkovich) orders him to burn down a hospital. Hex refuses, and is forced to kill his best friend, Turnbull's son Jeb. After the war, Turnbull and his enforcer Burke (Michael Fassbender) force Hex to watch his house burn down with his wife and son inside. Turnbull brands Hex's face with his initials and leaves him to die. American Indians revive Jonah with mystic powers, giving him the ability to temporarily resurrect the dead. When Turnbull apparently dies in a hotel fire, Hex satisfies his hunger for vengeance as a bounty hunter and sears half his face to remove the brand. In 1876, Turnbull, having survived, hijacks a train carrying components of an experimental "superweapon", slaughtering guards and passengers. President Grant (Aidan Quinn) surmises that Turnbull is planning a terrorist attack for the American Centennial on the Fourth of July, and instructs Army Lieutenant Grass (Will Arnett) to hire Hex to stop Turnbull. Hex spends a night with Lilah (Megan Fox), a prostitute with ulterior motives. Grass' men arrive and reveal Turnbull is still alive. Hex is brought to one of Turnbull’s captured thugs, who dies during interrogation. Hex briefly resurrects the man, who knows only that he was recruited by ex-Confederate Colonel Slocum (Tom Wopat), the owner of an illegal deathmatch pavilion in South Carolina. With the help of corrupt Washington aristocrat Adleman Lusk (Wes Bentley), Turnbull steals the remaining components of the weapon invented by Eli Whitney. When Hex confronts Slocum in South Carolina, Slocum refuses to talk, sarcastically telling Hex to ask Jeb where his father is. Hex overpowers Slocum's men and throws Slocum into the ring to be killed by his own fighters. Setting fire to the pavilion, he frees a dog tormented by Slocum's handlers, which follow hims. In a Gettysburg cemetery, Hex digs up and resurrects Jeb (an uncredited Jeffrey Dean Morgan). He apologizes for killing Jeb, telling him his father must be stopped before he murders more people. Jeb reveals his father is at Fort Resurrection before returning to the afterlife. At the fort, Hex confronts Turnbull and kills several of his men, but Turnbull escapes and Hex is near-fatally wounded by Burke. He collapses in a field, hovering near death for several days. Turnbull, anticipating Hex's return, sends Burke to bring him "something Hex loves," and Burke kidnaps Lilah. Turnbull tests the "superweapon" on a small town in Georgia, leveling it to the ground and killing hundreds. Grant realizes authorities have neither any idea where Turnbull will strike, nor the military manpower to guard every centennial celebration. Hex is found by his Native American allies, who perform a ceremony that heals him. He relays a message to Lt. Grass that Turnbull plans to attack Washington, D.C., then rides to Independence Harbor alone to stop him. Hex infiltrates the harbor where Turnbull's ironclad warship is anchored, overpowering and killing Burke, then resurrecting him just to incinerate his body completely. Turnbull holds Lilah at gunpoint and forces Hex to surrender. With Hex and Lilah captive in the hold of his ship, Turnbull steams toward Washington. A monitor commanded by Lt. Grass intercepts Turnbull, but is quickly destroyed by the superweapon. Lilah frees herself and Hex, holding off the guards while Jonah races to stop Turnbull. Turnbull gains the upper hand and orders the weapon to fire, but Hex jams the weapon's belt feeder, trapping its trigger shell. He brutally beats Turnbull and traps his neck in a gear, before saving Lilah. They jump into the water just as the trigger shell ignites, killing Turnbull and his men. The next day, President Grant rewards Hex with a large reward, a full pardon, and offers him a job as Sheriff of the entire United States. Hex declines, but assures the president they can find him if they need him, and leaves the city with Lilah. The film ends with Hex visiting Jeb's grave to apologize for his father’s death before riding off. Cast * Josh Brolin as Jonah Hex: A disfigured bounty hunter and the film's antihero.5 Brolin initially hated the script, but changed his mind after growing to like its tongue-in-cheek tone.6 * John Malkovich as Quentin Turnbull: The main antagonist; the one who murdered Jonah Hex's family and disfigured the former.7 * Megan Fox as Lilah Black: A gun-wielding prostitute and Jonah's love interest, whose real name is Tallulah Black just like in the comics, but goes by Lilah for short and doesn't have scars on her body or a missing left eye unlike her comics counterpart.8 * Michael Fassbender as Burke: A bowler hat-wearing, tattooed and psychopathic Irishman who is Turnbull's right-hand man. Fassbender likens his character to that of The Riddler and Malcolm McDowell's performance in A Clockwork Orange, saying he mainly found his character when he tried on the derby bowler.9 * Will Arnett as Lieutenant Grass: A Union soldier who enlists Hex as a bounty hunter.10 * Michael Shannon as Dr. Cross Williams: The ringleader of a gladiator circus. The studio planned to have Williams in a recurring character if a sequel surfaced.10 * Wes Bentley as Adleman Lusk, a corrupt politician. * Aidan Quinn as Ulysses S. Grant: 18th President of the United States (Quinn was only on set for 3 days for this role). * Lance Reddick as Smith: An armorer of sorts who supplies Hex with his new weapons. Gallery Trivia Category:DC Category:2010